Sunshine After the Rain
by dustytiger
Summary: After Bull's heart attack the team is joined by Diana and a newborn Bull as they wait for updates on his condition. Stand alone. Mentions the 2nd season finale. More of a Diana fic you'll see. Enjoy!


Title: Sunshine After the Rain  
Rating: T to be safe  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Disclaimer: I am sadly not the owner of Bull it belongs to its network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to like weekly, I'm just borrowing the characters to have a bit of fun.  
Summary: After Bull's heart attack the team is joined by Diana and a newborn Bull as they wait for updates on his condition.  
Notes : As much as I want to write a multi chapter Bull fic I'm having a beast of a time just writing these stand alones. I was going to ignore the season finale, but this idea just sort of asked to be written so here it is, enjoy! I just wrote a super intense fic so this one's a bit more fuzzy...

* * *

The TAC team were all sitting in a quiet waiting room. One of the nurses had let them use the room after he'd been admitted. None of them had expected the scene that had played out on the steps of the courthouse after the trial. Jason Bull wasn't the healthiest man in the world, but to have a heart attack at his age was certainly a shock. Benjamin Colon had been the one who had called TAC, and Marissa Morgan immediately jumped into action, calling anyone else she thought might want or need to know about what was going on before leaving with the rest of the team to go to the hospital; as if being there somehow help when all they could do was sit and wait for news and updates.

They all knew that they would be there for the long haul, but they all wanted to be there. Chunk Palmer was busying himself leafing through the various outdated fashion magazines in the waiting room, while Danny James had her nose stuck in her phone, when she wasn't going to get food or coffee for everyone. Surprisingly Cable McCrory was not on her phone or tablet but was curled up on the uncomfortable chair, chatting with Benny about nothing really, but it was keeping their minds occupied, which is exactly what they both needed until they knew he was out of the woods.

Marissa seemed to be just as busy as she would be if she were working. In some ways she was working, talking to professional and personal contacts about what had happened. She also talking to his personal friends trying to keep everyone who wanted to information updated. Not that she really had much more information than what was being looped on the news and the team had chosen to share on social media. As much as they didn't like the idea of putting their boss' health updates out there they knew that a few words online would reach more people than all of their phones and voices combined.

They were all surprised when they heard the sounds of high heels clicking and coming closer, clearly toward the waiting room they were all in. The only people they were really expecting, hoping, to have come into the sterile waiting, were medical staff and they wouldn't be wearing that kind of footwear. They wondered if someone they had worked with before might have seen something online and wanted to check in on them in person.

A moment later Diana Lindsay had joined them; she had a light purple sling around her shoulders and torso as well as colourful diaper bag instead of purse with her. Everyone looked up at her, glad that she had made it. Bull would have wanted her there, but they weren't expecting the tiny, life changing, surprise she was carrying with her. No one had expected that, and were sure that had he known he would not have been able to keep it from them.

"How long has it been since we saw her?" asked Benny, changing their topic of conversation.

"I'd say a little over nine months," replied Cable.

"Things just got very interesting," muttered Danny, looking up from her phone.

"Thank you for calling Marissa," said Diana, her accent thicker than usual as she carefully hugged the other woman, not wanting to upset the sleeping baby in the sling.

"I knew he'd want you here," Marissa assured her. "Who's this?"

"Meet Coralei," replied Diana, smiling down at her sleeping daughter's face. "Yes, Jason is her daddy. I didn't find out about her until I was twenty weeks along and I didn't want to tell him over a computer screen. Of course I didn't think I'd be telling him like this either."

"Coralei, that's a pretty name," gushed Cable.

"I wanted her to have something a little bit different. Do we know how Jason is doing?"

"Last time we got an update they had brought him for further testing, and they want to put in a pacemaker, his chances are very good. Even routine surgeries like the pacemaker one carry their own risks, of course. They revived him quickly, and he didn't crash again," Benny explained, still not believing what he was saying, even though he had seen some of it himself, he felt Cable squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"That's good, that's good," whispered Diana trying to reassure herself, she knew the situation could be far worse, but any heart problem was serious.

"We're not getting rid of Bull that easily," Chunk added, trying to cut the tension.

Diana went to say something when Coralei began to fuss. She lifted her out of her sling and she seemed to calm down just by getting the chance to see what was going on. Diana smiled, and could see the rest of the team seemed to have calmed down a little too. As much as she didn't want this to be how they all met, she was glad to have someone who could help take their minds off of what was going on even if it was only for a moment.

"I guess she wanted to meet her aunties and uncles. Well Miss Coralei, this is Aunt Marissa, Uncle Benny, Uncle Chunk, Aunt Danny, and Aunt-," explained Diana before Cable inturruped her.

"My siblings' spawn don't call me Aunt Cable," explained Cable.

"And just Cable, and later you're gonna meet your daddy, yes you are my sweet girl."

"She's beautiful, Diana," Marissa told her.

"Do you wanna hold her?"

She nodded smiling, as Diana put the infant in her arms. "I don't get to do this enough, and today it's very much needed. You have no idea sweetheart how amazing is to have you here right now."

"She looks just like you," Danny told her.

"She does, yes, but she's got her daddy's spunk," Diana assured them.

"Just what the world needs another Bull," Benny muttered.

"You have no idea," replied Diana.

Marissa's phone began to ring. "I think I'm going to let that go to voicemail, what do you think Coralei?" The baby smiled. "I know they say you don't really smile yet, but I needed that, little one, yes I did."

The team were all busy fussing over the baby when the doctor came into the room. "You're all here for Doctor Bull?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Marissa.

"We've moved him to a room. The surgery went very well, no complications. He'll need to stay for a few days, and will need some cardiac rehabilitation before he'll be able to return to work, but his prognosis is very good."

"Good, that's such goo news," said Diana.

"Is she Doctor Bull's daughter?" asked the doctor.

"She is, yes."

"No one of this shift will say anything if you bring her in to see him, I can't speak for any other shifts, however. Is his family coming?"

"We are his family," Benny explained.

"I was hoping for a bit of family history for the cardiologist," explained the doctor.

"That might be difficult," Diana told her. "His mama passed when he was little and she took the name of his biological father with her."

"Thank you, I'll make a note of that in his file. A nurse will tell you when he's ready for visitors it shouldn't be much longer. Try not to overwhelm him, keep to having only two visitors in his room at a time if at all possible."

"Of course," Marissa assured her, shaking her the doctor's hand. "Thank you,"

The rest of the team also thanked the doctor for everything she'd done. She even got a few very grateful hugs before she left the waiting room.

"I didn't know you knew so much about Bull's family," Marissa commented.

"Our mamas went to college together, we were all close until she passed, we reconnected after what happened with Jenny."

"I could do some digging," Danny suggested. "Though, it might be a little strange though, investigating Bull's past."

"Don't go stirring things up with his daddy. They haven't talked since the funeral but I don't think Jason wants to know who else could be his father. His daddy's a good man, and raised him right. They were so sad when they lost Jenny they let their mouths run off and they are both so damn stubborn neither of 'em know how to talk about it."

"I've tried contacting him. I hoped he'd come," added Marissa.

"You think Jason's a stubborn ol' bull he's got nothin' on James Bull. They said some pretty awful things to each other. I was there it went both ways. James never should of said Jason wasn't his, but Jason blamed their daddy for what happened to Jenny, that's not something that you get over, even in a situation like this."

Marissa nodded. "All right, I guess I've done what I could."

"You did," Diana assured her.

"I'll leave it be," Danny assured them.

They all looked at Cable. "I'm not gonna go poking around about Doctor Bull without his permission."

A nurse came into the room. "We moved Doctor Bull into his room. He's still out but you can go see him," she told them.

The nurse left the room and they all looked at each other, unsure who should go in first. They all wanted to see that he was really going to be all right, but no one wanted to take away the chance to see him from anyone else. The team also felt like Diana should probably go first even because of Coralei.

"Why don't y'all go ahead in first, you've been waiting longer," Diana assured them. "Besides, this little one probably needs to eat soon."

"Thank you," said Benny, anxious to see him, to see that he was really going to be all right.

"Can I go too?" Cable asked, not wanting to seem rude but she was worried, everyone else nodded.

Benny and Cable went into the room together. He looked small in the hospital bed, with tubes and wires still hooked up to him. The heart rate monitor was beeping rhythmically and for a long time that was the only sound that could be heard. Neither of them knew what to say. Although he looked much better than when he had been loaded into the ambulance at the courthouse, he still looked like a ghost shell of himself.

"You need to be okay, Doctor Bull," Cable finally told him, squeezing his hand.

"And don't ever do anything like that to us again," added Benny.

Tear began to fall down Cable's cheeks, and Benny protectively pulled her closer. She hugged him tightly, relieved to finally let the flood of emotion free. She hadn't been able to in front everyone, but was glad she wasn't alone. She could feel him rubbing her back, like her mom would do when she was younger, and it felt good. She wondered if he would break down too, but he just held her in a brotherly embrace, knowing his own emotions would catch up to him in private like they always did.

Chunk and Danny went into the room next, Diana was attending to Coralei and Marissa was on the phone again, so it seemed logical for them to check in on their boss next. They too were taken aback seeing him in a hospital bed, but were glad they had missed seeing him at the courthouse like Benny had had to. The idea of Jason Bull not being strong and stubborn still didn't seem quite right, but there he was in front of them.

"Damn, Bull, when you get yourself in a mess you go all in, don't you?" asked Danny, earning her a dirty look from Chunk. "We can't all come in here walking on eggshells or bawling our eyes out."

Chunk really wasn't sure what to say. His boss always seemed larger than life, but now he looked so human, it was strange. He knew that making this far meant a lot for his recovery, but he still worried. He and Danny didn't say anything else, just listened to the heart monitor beep, and watched their boss as he breathed, glad that this part of his ordeal was over, hoping that the news he was going to get from Diana would be enough to keep him from having a repeat of the performance of what had played out on the courthouse steps.

Diana had gone into the bathroom with Coralei so Marissa had gone into Bull's room alone next, although she wouldn't be upset if Diana came in too. She knew she wanted to see him too, and she understood that. After taking in the sight of him in the hospital bed she went over and took his hand, hoping she wouldn't break down before she said what she needed to.

"Jason," sighed Marissa. "I nearly left, I don't know if you know that. You shouldn't know, but you somehow always do. I changed my mind. I love my job, although I have a feeling it's about to get a lot harder. I can't do what you do, but I think we can keep it together until the doctors let you come back, promise me you'll listen to them. You'd be surprised how many people have contacted me to check in on you. You might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but so many people really care about you." She squeezed his hand. "Me included. Keep fighting and being your stubborn self, all right?"

Diana came into the room a moment later. Marissa gave her a hug, giving them some privacy, which is what both women had wanted to give the other. Marissa ran her finger along Coralei's cheek. She was drifting to sleep with her belly full, and her diaper clean, but was babbling to herself to stay awake. She hoped that Bull would get to meet her soon, but there was no telling how long he might be out. Just having her close was helping everyone, but eventually Diana would need to settle in somewhere where they could both have a good night's sleep.

"Jason," Diana whispered, squeezing his hand. "I wish you were awake, but I'm glad in a way you're not. I was told a long time ago I wouldn't be able to have kids, so I guess I didn't want to believe what my body was telling me for a long time. By the time I knew for sure, the doctor didn't want me traveling. I didn't want to tell you over a computer screen, and I almost lost my chance at telling you at all, and I am so sorry I didn't just suck it up and find a way to tell you from the start.

"I guess a part of me was scared you might not want this. We never talked about having kids together. I knew as soon as I saw her on that first sonogram picture I wanted to be her mama. Not that you'd have tried to stop me from keeping her, or that I would have listened. When I met her, I had this perfect little angel and I guess part of me wanted to keep her to myself a while longer, which isn't fair, but I had this amazing little angel I never thought I'd have, and I wasn't ready to share her yet.

"I want her to know you, I gave her your name, Coralei Elizabeth Bull. I didn't want to hide her daddy from her, but I wish I had told you before, so that you don't have to find out about her from a hospital bed, you've already had to deal with so much, now you have us to think about to. I'm so sorry Jason. I made so many mistakes, but I know she wasn't one and I want you to think she wasn't either."

There were tears falling down her cheeks and she felt his hand squeeze hers, and she gasped. "Jason?" she whispered.

"Diana?" he rasped.

"Jason," she repeated, she'd never been at a loss for words before.

"Babies are not a mistake, surprises, never mistakes."

"You heard that?"

"All of it."

Coralei cooed softly, and Diana took her out of her sling. "I guess she's eager to meet you. Coralei this is your daddy sweet girl."

"She's perfect," he marvelled, reaching to touch her cheek.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but this was certainly a surprise. Now she was sorry she'd missed the chance at seeing it in the delivery moments after giving birth. She was trying not to see the tubes, and hearing the beeping of the heart monitor in the background. There were tears in her eyes again, she couldn't help it.

"Diana," whispered Bull.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

He squeezed her hand and the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't keep them in any longer. All of the anxiety about the baby and the stress of finding out he'd had a heart attack took over. She wanted to focus on him, but it was impossible.

"I know. It's okay," he assured her, marvelling at the baby.

Diana carefully put Coralei on the bed next to him. It wasn't the same as holding her for the first time, but it was something; a moment they got to share, something no would be able to take away from them. He smiled and ran his hand along his daughter's cheek, marvelling at the tiny person who was next him. Diana wiped her tears, her heartwarming seeing them together. She knew this was the first moment of many, it wouldn't erase any they might have missed but she could look forward to all the next ones.

"I want you to stay at my apartment," he told her.

"Jason."

"Marissa can set it up." He yawned, his eyes were already looking heavy.

"Don't fight it, you need to heal up. Coralei and I will be here as long as you need us- At your apartment, if it makes you happy."

He nodded. His eyes drifted closed, and Diana left the baby close to him for a few more minutes before leaving the room, a small smile on her face. She was relived he'd woken up, no matter how briefly, and that he was still himself.

"She met him," Diana told them.

"Good," said Marissa, hugging her.

A few tears fell down Diana's cheeks, as relieved as she was she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. There was so much they'd never talked about before Coralei was born. She knew that it would be her life that would be changing, and she was okay with it but it felt a lot more real now that she was in the city and had seen him; even under those circumstances.

"He wants us to stay at his apartment," Diana explained.

"I had a feeling he would. I already made arrangements for you to use his car. The company is going to bill him for a car seat and they have someone on staff who knows how to install them properly, they said they'll do the safety checks as she grows as well."

"Thank you, and that's great, those things are hard to install properly if you're not sure what you're doing."

Marissa went through her bag. "This is the spare key I have for Bull's apartment. I'm sure his doorman has met you before, so I didn't want to call on your behalf."

"I certainly appreciate that."

"I have the key in case of emergencies. Come to think of it I have everyone's spare keys."

Diana nodded. "I guess I'll need a few things for this little one too." Coralei made a happy squealing sound. "Don't get too excited Miss Coralei, we're not going on a shopping spree.

"Don't you worry I'm sure your aunts and uncles will spoil you even if your mom is being practical right now," Marissa assured the infant.

"You're probably right. For now we'll get her a swing and a bassinette and see what else shows up, and we have a lot at home too that we can bring here." She ran her hand along the baby's cheek. "There's so much we need to figure out."

She chatted with Marissa for a little while longer, but was glad when the car arrived. Before going to Bull's apartment she stopped to get the items she needed. The driver brought up the items for her, before leaving them alone in the apartment. Diana had set up Coralei's bassinette in the bedroom, and swing in the living room. She hadn't wanted to get too much. She had just fed the baby and was bouncing her in her arms.

The apartment still felt a little cold, but she could fix that once they knew what they were going to do. She wanted Bull to be in his daughter's life, and she knew that would mean she'd need to be the one to uproot her life, but she also knew that it would be worth it. There was so many things she thought they'd talk about as soon as she told him about the baby that now were on pause, which made her nervous. She didn't like being in limbo, but she was glad that he was going to be all right.

"What do you think Miss Coralei?" she asked. "I know it's not Texas, but we'll go visit all the time, and this place is nice, or we can all move once your Daddy's up for it." She walked toward the window. "They say this is a great view, I don't get it either, sweet girl, but your Daddy has his work and his family here and I can work anywhere, yes I can, or I can just be your Mama for a little while too." She ran her finger along her daughter's cheek. "I kind of like that idea but your daddy and me have a lot to work out before we get there." She yawned. "I guess we should try and get some sleep shouldn't we?"

She went into the bedroom it was strange to be in there without Bull. She laid Coralei down in the bassinette and covered her with her blanket kissing her forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams Coralei," she whispered, before getting herself ready for bed. "I love you so much my angel."

Diana laid down and pulled one of Bull's pillows close to her. It was nice to be surrounded by the smell of his cologne but it was strange he wasn't next to her. She wasn't sure how much sleep she'd get, even though she was exhausted, between everything that had happened and caring for her newborn daughter. Her mind was racing, thinking about all the things the future might hold, as well as trying not to think about how things could have stopped that night. She needed to focus on the future, on being a family; there was something comforting about that.

The End

Notes: Okay, so that was that. I really was going to pretend that the end of the finale did not happen this summer but this idea wanted to be written. I hope you like it. I hope to write some more but for now this little stand alone is out there in the universe. Let me know what you think hugs and hearts – Trista


End file.
